


（仏英♀R18）将鸟笼打破

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 车车车车车（然鹅汤多肉少，光擦枪不走火），习惯性标的仏英♀，其实我觉得可是算是英♀×仏/仏×英♀，攻受基本无差啦国设，1910年，罗莎·渣女·柯克兰，和弗朗西斯·贱男·波诺弗瓦，两人一个愿打一个愿挨的恋爱故事（认真脸）





	（仏英♀R18）将鸟笼打破

一

 

她的脚步很轻，柔软的地毯吸收了那些声音。

早晨的阳光透过薄薄的蕾丝窗帘射了进来，让她不用打开电灯便能阅读。她在茶几前坐下，拿起报纸。

不得不说，自从被那精明能干的爱尔兰实业家收购之后，《泰晤士报》的水准确实提升很多，①她想着，扫了一眼头版（内容正是这几天她看电报看到劳累厌烦的政治新闻），手指捏住报纸边沿，翻过一页又一页，灰色的纸张摩挲着沙沙作响——寻人启事、婚礼葬礼通报将纸面分割成无数个小方块，堆在一起，占了半个社会版面，政论版也一样，大大小小的社论文章挤在一起，你几乎能闻到从中散发出来的火药味儿。啊，找到了，经济版。她停下来，空出一只手，去拿冒着热气的茶杯，喝下早上的第一口茶。

脑袋因此清醒了一些，她看到了挤满线与数据的图表，眯起眼睛准备研究今天的股市行情。然而她才扫过最上面的线条，剩下的图表就被遮住了。

两支覆盖着浓密毛发的手臂缠了上来，环住她的肩膀，一只手直接碰到了报纸，手指正好戳在“行情”的那个单词上，让报纸下陷出一条清晰的折痕。

男人把头埋在她的颈间，金色的过肩长发挠着她脸颊和脖颈的皮肤。她的鼻腔里满是他的味道——昨天残留下来的淡淡香水味，和性事过后的暧昧味道。

他的嘴唇离她的耳朵极近，几乎像是一个亲吻。带点调戏意味地轻轻咬了一下她的耳廓，他低下头亲昵地蹭着她的鬓角，压低声音在她的耳边说话。

“一大早就坐在报纸前，又开始工作，明明就有我在，嗯？”

“让开，弗朗西斯。”罗莎沉默了三秒，然后才开口，她稳得连拿茶杯的手都没抖一下。“你挡到今天的交易所行情了。”

 

 

①1908年，北岩爵士收购著名的《泰晤士报》。当时，该报由于经营不善，发行量仅剩可怜的4万。在他的努力下，泰晤士报的发行量于1914年恢复到15万。

 

 

二

“啪！！”

清脆的巴掌声响起，无情地打破了下午四点的咖啡馆里那种悠闲的、懒洋洋的气氛。正拿着滤壶的服务生吓得手一抖，差点儿把黑褐色的滚烫咖啡撒一地。如痴如醉地捧着书本阅读的大学生、三五成群讨论着办公室八卦的打字员们、踮起脚尖，掏出一大堆硬币搁在柜台上结账的孩童——都不约而同地停下手上的事，朝同一方向看去。

在众多的视线焦距中，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦那张曾让无数女士坠入爱河的俊脸上，多出了一个清晰的红色巴掌印。

站在他对面的年轻女郎甩了两下自己的手，重新戴上了刚刚摘下的褐色手套，高昂着头，一句怨言、一句羞辱、一句哭诉都没有，便转身大步离开了。

顾客们的窃窃私语灌入他的耳朵。“负心汉……“隔壁的女士一手半捂着嘴，微微转头和她的朋友们咬耳朵，还眼睛半咪着盯着他。

弗朗西斯捂住自己的那半边脸庞，在在场所有人的目光洗礼下尴尬地笑，机械地转过身去，在椅子上坐下。

他望向桌对面的人，矛盾地既希望对方能够轻笑着一带而过，又希望对方能够皱起眉头，把目光紧紧黏在他身上，无声地在意与责怪他。

罗莎一手夹着细长的女士香烟，一手搁在还蒸腾着热气的咖啡与摊在桌面上的文件之间。她专注地看着最后那几行字，仿佛刚刚的闹剧根本与她毫无关系一般——好像这个拈花惹草，结果被反咬一口的男人不是她今晚要共处一室的人一样。

“⋯⋯把自己的烂摊子收拾好，弗朗西斯。”她抬起头来，把记录会议内容的笔记本推到一旁。“不要等到兜不住了，又碰一鼻子灰。”她看着弗朗西斯挂彩的俊脸皱起眉头，啧了一声。转头叫来服务员，礼貌地请那少年捎带来一块冰敷用的毛巾。

她说法语的时候，声音总是瘙痒着弗朗西斯的心尖。甜腻的音节从那张薄唇中吐出——罗莎很少说法语，除非有必要，她不会主动说她的老对头在很多年前硬塞给她的这门语言。

那青涩的少年点点头，为眼前的成熟女人服务，递来毛巾时羞涩而紧张，说话还有些结巴。

罗莎笑眯眯地道了谢，伸手把盛着方块毛巾的雪白瓷盘推到弗朗西斯面前。“好了，快治治你的脸。”

弗朗西斯几乎就要被感动了，几乎。罗莎的下一句就是：“你要是到今天晚上脸还这样肿得老高，那就自己做去吧。”

 

 

 

三

       弗朗西斯乖乖松开了手，趴到沙发的边缘，看着罗莎的后脑勺。

       “去把衣服换好，青蛙。”罗莎依然看着报纸的经济版，头都没有回一下。“不要一大早就露出你那野人般多毛的胸膛。”

       弗朗西斯轻笑一声，一边继续盯着对方，一边用食指卷着自己的发梢。“可是罗莎，你都没有往这里看一眼呢。”

       “你早上起来会是什么样，用脚趾头都想得到。”罗莎依然没有把视线移开，声音波澜不惊。

       如果现在正专注研究着她之前一直看好的一支股票的罗莎回过头去，就会看到，弗朗西斯穿着一件薄薄的白色浴袍，浴袍松松垮垮地挂在他身上，领口大大地敞开着，露出他的胸膛和半个肩头。他的头发散乱，他的眼神含情脉脉，紧紧黏在自己身上。

       而罗莎自己呢？

       她再一次习惯使然地伸手抚平裙子的布料，确保自己的衣服在任何时候都不会有一丝多余的褶皱。

 

 

 

四

罗莎从工作的状态中解放出来，靠在椅背上，换了一下长时间交叠的双腿。她把手中烧了一半的香烟搁到烟灰缸上，又不紧不慢地拿起一旁的咖啡，啜了一口。

“那孩子看起来还很年轻。”

她说“那孩子”的时候，语气里隐隐带着关照和疼惜。

“恩……艾梅还是个学生⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯你个变态。”

“⋯⋯巴黎大学的学生！她在巴黎大学读哲学系。”

“你的喜好变了。”她听了，把手肘搁在桌上，一手撑着自己的脸。“我还以为你比较喜欢成熟有风韵的已婚贵妇人。”她漫不经心地哼了一声，弗朗西斯一直在试图捕捉她的话语中是否有包含嫉妒与在意，但，没有，迄今为止一丝一毫都没有。

“你自作自受，弗朗西斯。”她的语气轻快，勾起一边的嘴角坏笑，带着调侃的意味说到。”明知现在的小姑娘和以前的人不一样了，还去招惹别人？”

 

 

弗朗西斯，大情圣弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯喜欢女人。他迷恋她们的样貌，也迷恋她们的姿态，这甚至让他自己也添上了那么几分相似的气质和味道——俊朗中带点浪漫和温柔。

他的艳遇是纯粹的艳遇，他的恋爱是真正的恋爱——与婚姻、生育、财产分割通通无关，与忠贞，当然也毫无关系。漂亮的花朵如此之多，怎能让他只独爱一种呢？就像那骑士精神，单膝跪下，亲吻女领主的手背，向她倾吐爱意；就像卡萨诺瓦②，如在世间自由的走动旅行一般，流连于不同的异性间，与她们一同分享肉体和灵魂的欢愉。

这默认的守则被他和他的大多伴侣们一同遵守，那些过往终会像露珠般蒸发，唯一留下的东西，就只有如珠宝般被收藏在匣中的回忆，如果愿意，还可以在多年后的一天拿出来静静观赏。

不过，咳，偶尔……因为种种剪不断理还乱的原因……也会闹到不好收场。

就比如刚刚。

 

他把一直用来捂脸的毛巾放了下来。

“唉⋯⋯没办法啊。”他叹了口气，一副因此饱受困扰的样子，像一个马上要开始即兴创作的吟游诗人一样。“恋爱不仅会有欢愉也会痛苦，一位诗人，睡眠的仇敌，把这苍白的泪水捧在手掌里……”③

“你算了吧你。要装模作样前先想想你那张破相的脸，快把毛巾捂上。”

 

“这么绝情，”为了今晚的性生活，他乖乖照做了，半开玩笑地装作一副很受伤的样子。“也不安慰受情伤的哥哥我一下。哥哥我可是深受打击呢。”

“你有什么觉得深受打击的，就因为别人不愿再配合那规则由你制定的愚蠢游戏？”她冷笑一声，又把自己的笔记本拿到了跟前，看也不看他一眼。“你就没有想过，你以前的情人有不满也被动着不能说出口，而——那第一批进入大学的女学生，就敢跟你平起平坐，敢打你的巴掌，敢拂袖而去？”

“⋯⋯我可以理解为你在吃哥哥我的醋，暗暗希望我只忠心于小罗莎你一个人吗？”他笑了两声，想要伸手撩撩自己的头发，如往常一般开始耍帅——哦，不行，他还捂着那半边挂彩的脸呐。“通过揣测哥哥我过往的风流生活其实有瑕疵？”

“怎么可能。”英国女人的声音如机械钟一分一秒地精确走动般，没有感情起伏，她专注地再次看起手中的文件和笔记。“第一，你的生活怎样你自己心里清楚。”

“第二，你的忠心也不值钱。”

 

 

②贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦（1725年4月2日－1798年6月4日），极富传奇色彩的意大利冒险家、作家、“追寻女色的风流才子”。18世纪享誉欧洲的大情圣。

③出自法国诗人波德莱尔的《月之愁》。

 

 

 

五

 

他咽了口唾沫。

他看着罗莎扎得整整齐齐的金发下露出的白皙脖颈，他看着她那双拿着报纸和茶杯的、指甲修剪得圆润整齐的手，他看着罗莎交换交叠的双腿时，深色的窄裙随着动作起伏，勾勒出的大腿线条。

该死，他感到早晨起来时“精神饱满”的“小弗朗西斯”又硬了一些。

他知道自己早已在这场拉锯的游戏中败下阵来，到底是谁更需要谁，一目了然。

在这新世纪的伊始，罗莎打破了几百年来和他刻意保持的距离，再次与他十指交缠，一起倒上柔软的床榻——弗朗西斯甘之如饴，罗莎·柯克兰的身体、罗莎·柯克兰的眼神、罗莎·柯克兰的吐息，于他而言，销魂蚀骨。

不同于中世纪时，处于上位的高傲少年加之于处于下位的不屈少女身上的骑士精神游戏，不同于大航海时代时，死对头之间的权力拉锯，又不经意间潜入对方因变故打击而卸下防备的心，这次，罗莎高傲地抬起自己保养良好的、被丝质手套包住的手，允许弗朗西斯小心翼翼地执起，在上面落下轻柔的一吻。

但，要是她玩儿腻了，要是她不满意了，随时就能收回去。

 

 

 

六

1910年，世界就像一部由大大小小的齿轮组成的精密机器，正加速转动着。所有事物，都和以前大不一样了。那千年来和他纠缠不清的老邻居，也不一样了。

当英格兰的女人们还被束缚在鲸鱼骨制成的“鸟笼”之中，忍着腹部的不适扎上束腰，穿着绣有层层叠叠累赘装饰的连衣裙的时候，她们竟然开始想要得到投票权、得到议会的席位、得到大学的文凭。

风风火火的抗争开始了——来势汹汹、势不可挡，过了半个世纪，那小小的一张选票还没到手，但影响还是不可阻挡地发散到了其他领域——想要如今的女人再想以前那样乖顺地低下头，似乎再也不可能了。

而罗莎呢？她本就不乖顺，以往为了配合别人对自己的期望和想象，只得披上与她丝毫不搭的伪装，把自己塞到与她的身材完全不相符合的累赘裙装中，想要骂人的时候还得努力保持完美的假笑，面对无知者的高谈论阔还得装傻捧场——现在不一样了，那折磨人的裙撑终于没有了，取而代之的是衬衫、领带、和贴服曲线的窄裙。那被层层叠叠包裹隐藏的尖利智慧也终于可以稍稍突破束缚，得以舒展。

虽说，弗朗西斯承认，自己也曾享受看到罗莎被塞进由裙撑、束腰、沉重饰品构建出的带锁鸟笼中，在遇到自己这个对手时，那副恨不得将他咬碎吞噬入腹而无可奈何的样子，但现在这个罗莎……

正如一个世纪前，在他还是强大的“法兰西第一帝国”的时候，法国皇后的穿着带动了全欧洲的潮流——他想象着，想象罗莎穿上那素色的丝质裙装，想象那柔软的布料包裹住她的身体，勾勒出修长柔和的身体曲线，雪白的珍珠项链衬着她的脖颈，紧绷的手套把她的手和手臂线条拉得细长……

当时，他的力量强大，却也无法把高傲的对手拉下云端——他在宴会上看到这样的罗莎，她看他的眼神看似波澜不惊，却闪过藏不住的厌恶，她故作优雅娇羞地偏过头，用扇子遮住自己的半边脸，其实是为了掩盖面对他时脸上绷不住的表情……那晚，他用丝带遮住金发蓝眼的新情人的眼睛，闻着他要对方喷的玫瑰味香水，想象身下的人是他渴望拥入怀中已久的罗莎。

 

那现在呢？

他那被罗莎百般嫌弃的半边脸最终还是被咖啡馆的毛巾给勉强救回来了——混着窗外的月光，他把床头灯的灯光调得暧昧昏暗，就这样哄骗罗莎那片些微的红肿不存在。

“嗯……”

接吻间隙的叹息与呼气声从她的薄唇中吐出，温热的气息拂过他的脸庞，罗莎顺手带上了酒店房间的门，顺手拉上米色的窗帘，然后，顺手把弗朗西斯推到床上。

他发出痴痴的笑声，抓住罗莎的手腕，让她的手按在他两腿间已经突起的地方。

“哼……”

她眯起眼睛，居高临下的看着他，抓住指尖的布料，脱下深蓝色的手套，厮磨的声音像是暗示的信号，让他的突起部位更硬了。

那双手，那双白皙、修长、在乳霜的保养下肤质细腻的手，拉下拉链，解下屏障，温热的掌心终于接触了那渴望纾解的关键部位。

他的脚隔着袜子触碰到罗莎的小腿，感受到隔着薄薄丝袜的温热柔软。

她半俯下身看着他，用手抚弄着他的柱身，他笑着伸手扶住她的腰——他没有忘记她的敏感部位在哪里，罗莎因此颤抖了一下。

带点报复意味的使劲儿捏了一下他越来越坚挺滚烫的柱身，罗莎让弗朗西斯发出一声喘息。

灯光打在罗莎的身体上——所谓的美，是什么呢？

不，他已经不再认同古典派的看法了，维纳斯的裸体固然迷人，但是不是太过直白，反而让人没有了期待？

美应该是德加的手法，舞者的纱裙半遮半掩，摆动地裙裾用鲜亮的色彩勾勒而出，梦幻而轻盈。美应该是穆夏的笔调，唯美又柔和的线条自然地被布料遮住，又自然的在末端倾泻裸露。④

罗莎的外套正挂在门口的衣帽架上，她身着白色的衬衫和深色的窄裙——深色的布料正好卡在她的腰间，收紧的线条从那里开始转折放宽，渐渐向下，他知道，那两层布料下还有更多轻薄的布料，服帖地包裹她的身体——再下一层，是白色的衬裙，解开衬裙的纽扣，再下一层，是将她的身体线条勒得平滑的胸衣，只有解开胸衣上的吊带，才能脱下她的白色丝袜，直接伸手抚上她的双腿，再下一层，是连着腰带的内裤，耐心地解开扣子，下摆缀着蕾丝的短衬裙才完全没了束缚，松散开来，短短的下摆只够遮住罗莎的大腿根部，宽松的剪裁让它容易脱下，拉下那为不影响外层的衣服而设的宽而低的领子，就是，才是，他渴望已久的躯体。

 

“你……就躺在那里胡思乱想，然后让我伺候你。”罗莎嘟囔出声，听不出是真的不满还是单纯的撒娇，手又加重了力道，把弗朗西斯从胡思乱想中拉了出来。

“我……在想你。”他克制住一开口就涌到唇边的呻吟，想要起身去抱身上的人。

“想什么想，明明真人就在你面前，你……”手指抚过根部，话还没说完，弗朗西斯就叫了出来——鼻音浓重、声音沙哑，白色的浊液尽数撒在罗莎下意识移到顶端的掌心（“我实在不想睡在由你的精液打湿的床单上。”她事后是这么对他说的。）

弗朗西斯的声音沙哑而慵懒，喉间溢出几声笑，而罗莎则是皱着眉头，抬手看见白色的液体黏在她的掌心与指间。她啧了一声，拉过弗朗西斯的衣领，用雪白的布料去揩自己被打湿的手。

“喂喂，小罗莎。”他抓住她的手腕。“哥哥我可没有带换洗的衣服来啊。”

 

“我管你。”罗莎撇撇嘴。“你弄脏的，你负责弄干净。”

 

④埃德加·伊莱尔·日耳曼·德加（法语：Edgar Hilaire Germain de Gas，法语：  
，1834年7月19日－1917年9月27日），昵称为埃德加·德加（Edgar Degas），生于法国巴黎，印象派画家、雕塑家。他最著名的绘画题材包括芭蕾舞演员和其他女性、以及赛马。

阿尔丰斯·慕夏（捷克语：Alfons Maria Mucha，1860年7月24日－1939年7月14日）是一位捷克籍的画家与装饰品艺术家，曾赴法国求学，并在巴黎扬名。其海报作品以端庄优雅的女性人物形象和唯美的线条闻名，形成独树一格的风格。

 

七

“罗莎⋯⋯”  
他再一次低下头去，压低声音，用他熟练的技巧，去尝试打动对方。  
“走之前不打算和哥哥再共享一次欢愉吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”罗莎说着，翻了一页报纸。“在你躺在床上呼呼大睡的时候，我已经扎好头发洗好脸，把自己拾掇好了，不打算为了你再来一次。”  
就算知道如今的罗莎不会为了迁就他而给他好脸色，就算很清楚自己是自投罗网，但他那颗隐蔽得极好的，高傲的心还是“咯噔”一声沉了一下。  
他深吸一口气，用轻浮的调侃语气保护自己，把真正的意图——不认输的、威胁的意图包裹掩藏起来。  
“你这样冷落我的话，我就要抛弃你去找其他人喽？”  
罗莎终于有了反应，她轻笑一声，转过头来，用拇指和食指捏起弗朗西斯的下颚，凑了过去，吮了他的嘴唇一下。  
狡猾而撩人的动作，浅尝辄止，濡湿了他双唇，只在空气中留下简短的粘腻水声。  
“⋯⋯你舍得吗？”她摩挲着他留有浅浅胡渣的下巴，在他耳边轻声说到。  
罗莎观赏着弗朗西斯的表情，展露出十分，十分恶劣的笑容，伸出拇指揉了一下他的下唇。  
“好啦，可怜虫。”她温柔地说到。“去厕所自己解决吧。”  
弗朗西斯发现自己笑了，他被气笑了，也不知道是气罗莎·柯克兰，还是气自己。


End file.
